Jeritan Langit
by baka.mania
Summary: Satu demi persatu anak pergi ke luar negeri sebagai murid terpilih dari program pertukaran pelajar. tetapi, apakah mereka benar-benar pergi ke sana setelah kepergian mereka yang secara mdendadak dan tanpa kabar apapun?


Saya Cuma minjem nama chara. Hanya nama. Jadi jangan aneh kalo di sini digambarkan Tenten berambut keriting gantung, Sakura-Ino yang akur, Sai psycho, Tsunade yg lembut, dan Kakashi yang tidak seperti Kakashi.

Maaf untuk kesalahan yang saya buat. "kaSaia" itu maksudnya "karena" seperti yang dijelaskan **Bakainu **di reviewnya. Asalnya karakter Sai bernama Ren yang saya ganti dengan menggunakan jasa abang Find and Replace. Tapi karena waktu itu saya tergesa-gesa mem_publish_nya. Jadi saya tidak memeriksanya lagi. Alasan saya tergesa-gesa : ketika itu detik-detik terakhir penominasian IFA. Jadi, begitulah ceritanya.

_Please have fun with my fict. Don't read if you just wanna kill me by your fucking flame._

.

**Jeritan Langit**

Rouri Kohan

.

Langit mendung berulang kali menjerit ngeri memperingati manusia bahwa hujan segera datang. Tepat di waktu jeritan terseram menggetarkan seluruh kaca jendela sekolah, Tsunade Sensei memekik kecil menahan rasa takutnya sendiri. Dalam pelukannya tersimpan erat map kuning lecek karena terlalu kasar saat dibawa. Dia kembali berjalan setelah langit berhenti menjerit. Masih dalam langkah buru-buru Tsunade Sensei tak berhenti menggumam aneh. Wajahnya pucat pasi setengah panik sampai dia tiba di tempat yang dituju, ruang kepala sekolah.

Seorang penjaga sekolah, guru mata pelajaran dan Bapak Kepala Sekolah telah menunggu kedatangan Tsunade Sensei sedari tadi dengan wajah sama pucat dan sama panik seperti Tsunade Sensei sendiri.

"Seorang lagi, Pak!" seru Tsunade Sensei begitu tiba di meja Bapak Kepala Sekolah. Dia datang tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya saat menghadap atasan. Atasannya pun nampak tak memperhatikan hal kecil tersebut.

Lekas Pak Kepala Sekolah segera membuka kasar map yang disodorkan Tsunade Sensei. Dengan penasaran, guru dan penajaga sekolah yang ada di kedua samping meja menjulur-julurkan lehernya ingin tahu apa isi map tersebut.

"Hinata…" gumam Pak Kepala Sekolah. Nampak kerutan di kening keriputnya, makin memperjelas seberapa tua umurnya kini. "Dia anak baru 'kan?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Sedangkan Tsunade Sensei mengangguk ragu karena masih kaget atas peristiwa mengerikan yang baru saja terjadi tadi malam.

"Ma-maaf," kata guru satunya lagi yang di samping meja Pak Kepala Sekolah, menyela ketegangan diantara Tsunade Sensei dan Pak Kepala Sekolah. "Sebentar lagi suami dan anak-anak saya pulang. Saya punya kewajiban sendiri sebagai seorang istri. Maaf, saya pamit duluan." Katanya sembari berlalu pergi bersama alasan klasiknya. Semua orang yang ada di situ tahu dan sangat mengerti maksud guru tadi lewat Kalimat kurang sopannya. Dia tak mau terjerumus lebih dalam ke dalam kasus serius ini. Memangnya siapa yang mau terjebak dalam jurang yang menuntun kepada kematian? Sejujurnya, orang-orang yang berada di ruangan ini sama sekali tak mau menyelesaikan masalah ini jika bukan karena demi anak-anak yatim-piatu yang mereka sayangi.

Langit kembali menjerit seolah menafsirkan ketakutan di hati masing-masing yang ditutup oleh tingkah sok bijak. Menegaskan bahwa ada keraguan dibalik sikap tegar mereka.

"Tsunade Sensei," kata Pak Kepala Sekolah akhirnya mengeluarkan suara bijak. "pastikan seluruh anak perempuan berada di kamarnya masing-masing. Kakashi Sensei, pastikan sekolah kosong dan tidak ada kamar asrama laki-laki yang kosong satu pun! Buat peraturan baru. Kita selesaikan masalah ini besok pagi."

Sekali lagi, langit berseru menggelegar. Setelah sekolah benar-benar kosong dan tugas Kakashi Sensei selesai, barulah langit menangis. Seolah dia tak mau ditinggal sendiri dalam kemurungan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Seolah ini adalah air ketakutan yang dikeluarkannya agar semua orang paham oleh ketakutan yang kurang beralasan

.

Siang menyengat, berkali-kali aku mendesah haus, berkali-kali juga aku menelan ludah karena tenggorokanku sudah seperti tanah sawah di musim kemarau. Mungkin satu detik lagi akan retak dan belah-belah. Namun, keputusasaanku sirna begitu salah seorang temanku datang menghampiri dengan sebotol minuman. Lantas, segera ku teguk minuman tersebut tanpa permisi.

"Tumben hari ini olahraganya ekstrim." Katanya sembari memandang jauh lapang basket yang dipenuhi murid.

"Namanya juga semangat. Ditambah baru ada yang berangkat ke Amerika, pertukaran pelajar." Jawabku setelah selesai menikmati air segar.

"Oh, Si Hinata itu ya? Dia kan murid baru. Keren ya? Udah bisa ke Amrik lagi. Gue yang 6 tahun di sini aja gk pernah dapet kesempatan itu."

"Udahlah, tiap orang punya rizkinya masing-masing! Paling-paling nanti lu dapet calon ortu kaya raya yang bisa bawa lu keliling dunia ini. Ahahhaha"

Sekolah yang aku dan temanku masuki ini bukan sembarang sekolah. Sekolah sekaligus rumah ini adalah yayasan yang menampung anak yatim-piatu terlantar. Sekolah ku terkenal karena berhasil mencetak lulusan berkualitas yang tak bisa dipermainkan kebolehannya. Ditambah murid-murid di sini bukan berasal dari bakal biji super, melainkan dari bakal biji sederhana. Malahan, diantara kami ada yang dulunya hidup di kolong jembatan. Tetapi berkat guru-guru yang sudah seperti orang tua, sekarang kami di sini untuk hidup lebih layak dan menggapai impian yang awalnya terasa tak akan tergapai.

Di sekolah ku sering sekali mengadakan program pertukaran pelajar. Ini juga menjadi faktor penaik pamor sekolah. Sayangnya, sekolah ku hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anak yatim-piatu terlantar. Jadi, bagi mereka yang masih hidup beruntung bersama kedua orang tua atau pun sanak keluarga, tidak bisa masuk sekolah ini. Padahal, setelah lulus sekolah dari sini, kesempatan mendapat kerja jauh lebih tinggi. Karena ada banyak perusahaan ternama yang bekerja sama dengan pihak sekolah. Perusahaan yang menjadi donatur kami.

Aku tinggal di sini sudah hampir 3 tahun. Waktu yang sedikit bagiku, tapi aku sudah bisa sangat akrab dengan penduduk sini, terutama Tsunade Sensei, seorang Kepala asrama perempuan. Aku dan teman baikku sekaligus teman pertamaku, Ino, sedang mengincar program pertukaran pelajar. Setiap orang boleh bermimpi pergi ke luar negeri dan sukses di sana , bukan? Sayangnya, impian itu belum pernah kunjung datang. Apalagi Ino yang sudah 6 tahun di sini. Siapa sangka, anak baru lebih beruntung. Hyuuga Hinata, anak baru yang hanya sekolah di sini selama sebulan, baru saja berangkat ke Amerika kemarin pagi-pagi sekali. Sampai tak seorang pun tahu keberangkatannya.

"Hinata itu sekamar sama Tenten kan?" Tanya Ino

"Hn, tuh Si Tenten." Kataku sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud dengan dagu.

Tenten menghampiri kami berdua dengan keringat bercucuran di sudut dagunya. Cewek berambut keriting gantung dan memiliki perawakan model ini tak sungkan-sungkan minum dari botol minumku tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Kalian tahu gk, Hinata udah berangkat ke Amrik?" katanya setelah selesai meneguk habis minumanku.

"Sudah," jawabku singkat. "kenapa ya, mereka yang lulus pertukaran pelajar pasti gk pernah kedengaran soal sleksi atau apapun sebelum keberangkatan?"

"Itu karena kita dituntut buat belajar serius." Jawab Ino. "Sekolah kita ini kan bergengsi. Sekelasnya aja Cuma ada 15 orang. Satu guru maksimal megang 5 kelas. Pastinya kita-kita lebih terkontrol 'kan?"

"ahahaha…" aku dan Tenten terkikik geli.

"Jelas lah sekelasnya 15 orang. Jumlah murid se-sekolah aja gk nyampe 250!" jelasku.

"Soalnya sekolah kita gk sembarang ngambil anak terlantar. Jadi, kita ini anak-anak yang terpilih" Ino membela argumennya sendiri dengan penuh rasa kebanggaan.

"Inget kata Tsunade Sensei, seluruh anak di dunia ini punya potensi sama. Sekolah gk pernah membeda-bedakan. Tinggal gimana kita ngeluarin potensi tersebut." Kataku mengingatkan.

"Udah deh, gk penting banget obrolan kalian." Kata Tenten "Sekarang, mending kalian belajar sungguh-sungguh, kalau kita emang pinter, kita pasti dapet giliran pergi ke luar negeri, mau itu ke Jepang, Amerika, Belanda, atau bahkan ke Jerman. Ok gk?"

Aku dan Ino mengangguk lemah. Mulai merasa bosan terhadap topik. Dalam bahasa kasarnya, bosan karena pembawaan dari omongan Tenten. Entah kenapa, yang dia katakan membuat kami merasa jengkel dan tak ingin mendengarnya. Pribadi ku sendiri, aku pembenci orang lain tanpa alasan pasti. Sepertinya Ino tipe yang sama dengan ku dalam hal ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gue boleh tidur bareng kalian gk? Gue tidur sendirian semenjak Hinata pergi." Kata Tenten lagi. " Biar gue yang minta izin ke Kepala Asrama, boleh ya?"

Aku dan Ino saling bertukar pandang. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, kami saling mengerti satu sama lain. Sangat terbaca jelas bahwa kami tak menginginkan Tenten sekamar dengan kami. Itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyebalkan!

.

Menolak adalah hal tepat bagiku dan Ino. Tapi mencoba bukanlah hal yang salah. Sebagai teman seharusnya kami bisa menerima Tenten apa adanya. Aku pribadi mengenal Tenten hampir selama mengenal Ino, dan Ino mengenal Tenten sejak dia masuk yayasan. Sejauh yang kami kenal, Tenten bukan orang menyebalkan tetapi bibirnya yang tak bisa diam membuat kami harus menutup telinga jika tidak mau telinga ini kepanasan oleh ocehan kurang penting Tenten.

"Sejujurnya, ada yang ganjil dengan kepergian Hinata" kata Tenten tiba-tiba ketika aku dan Ino tengah konsen belajar.

"2 malam sebelum berangkat, dia sama sekali gk tidur!" lanjutnya lagi. "Malahan dia terlihat cemas dan ketakutan. Dia gk pernah mau tinggal sendirian di kamar..."

Sementara Tenten nyerocos menceritakan hal yang sedikit pun tak menarik perhatianku dan Ino, kami berdua diam-diam mencari penyumbat telinga. Mau itu kapas, kertas catatan, _headset_, penghapus, apapun saja yang penting bisa meredam suara. Jika sudah sekali bicara, Tenten susah untuk dihentikan. Dia mengganggu kami berdua saat belajar malam.

"….Seinget gue, Hinata gk ke kamar lagi seudah makan malam. Paginya, gue dapet berita dari Tsunade Sensei, katanya Si Hinata pergi ke Amrik subuh-subuh. Gue pikir, Si Hinata itu bukan temen yang solid. Masa dia gk pernah curhat sedikit pun soal _scholarship_. Seenggknya dia kudu pamitan dulu ke gue. Pake apa aja kek…surat kek..memo di meja belajar kek.."

"tadi siang lu sendiri 'kan yang bilang kalo itu gk penting banget?" sela Ino. Tenten diam sejenak, beberapa kali mengedipkan mata lesu.

"Iya juga sih.." jawabnya ragu. "tapi…ini bener-bener ganjil! Gk wajar banget! Kalau pun ada yang berhak ikutan pertukaran pelajar, harusnya itu elu, No! Lu udah dapet nama Juara Olimpiade Matematika di Korea 'kan? KO-RE-A!"

"Lu punya pendirian gk sih? Tadi siang, lu dengan percaya dirinya ngomong kalo kita emang pinter, kita pasti punya kesempatan pergi ke sana." Tandas Ino lagi yang nampak hampir habis kesabarannya. "Mending lu belajar deh kayak kita, dari pada lu ngomong geje terus dari tadi"

Tenten tertegun. Aku menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya Tenten berhenti berkicau juga. Bersyukurlah ada Ino di sini.

.

Sore yang sendu seperti sore biasanya di bulan Oktober menemaniku dalam setengah ketakutan. Angin berhembus kencang seiring suhu yang makin rendah. Langit kembali mendung padahal tadi siang matahari memanggang apapun yang ada dibawahnya. Cuaca tidak lagi bisa ditebak dengan mudah berkat adanya _global warming_ dan karena itu juga lah aku tak lagi bisa memperkirakan waktu lewat langit. Berkali-kali aku melihat jam arloji tua pemberian Tsunade Sensei tanpa berhenti berjalan terburu-buru. Pasalnya, ada peraturan sekolah yang melarang berkeliaran di sekolah selepas pukul 15.00 sore.

Karena keasyikan membaca data anak yang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar, aku jadi lupa waktu. Berhubung aku ketua umum pustakawan, jadi kunci perpustakaan ada padaku. Hal itu juga lah yang membuatku makin tak ingat waktu dan betah di perpustakaan.

Aku mendesah kesal begitu menemukan jalan lorong dihadapanku tertutup. Di situ ada papan bertuliskan : "Sedang dalam perbaikan." yang artinya koridor tersebut di blok dan aku harus memutar menuju laboratorium biologi untuk mencapai gerbang sekolah. Itu dua kali lebih jauh. Selama aku tidak bertemu dengan Kakashi Sensei, ku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja tetapi alangkah baiknya bila aku menghindari masalah. Aku pun bergegas pergi.

Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang tiap kali firasat buruk melintas. Mungkin ini hanaya perasaan ku saja tetapi aku jadi makin sering menoleh saat aku merasa sedang diawasi. Aku mulai resah dan ketakutan. Rasa takut ini berbeda dengan rasa takut dipergoki Kakashi Sensei. Langit mendung dan kesendirian adalah faktor utama ketakutanku. Dua faktor tersebut membuat pikiranku kacau, paranoid. Meski berkali-kali aku berusaha menepis segala pikiran buruk, namun bayangan ketakutan selalu melintas. Hingga ketakutan yang semula perasaan saja, kini menjadi nyata begitu aku tiba di dekat .

Langkahku terhenti tiba-tiba. Tubuhku membujur kaku. Nafasku tercekat kaget dan aku sama sekali takut untuk melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk berkedip sekalipun. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Angin berhembus kencang mengibarkan ujung syalku. Jentik-jentik basah terlihat di permukaan tanah. Hujan lebat turun tanpa ada peringatan apa-apa. Dalam kebisingan ini aku masih bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri ataukah ini karena detak jantungku sedang dalam keadaan tidak normal? Bisa jadi, karena adSaialinku meningkat.

Ini bagai mimpi yang sering ku dapat. Kaki ku terasa berat saat aku berusaha melangkah mundur. Tak mau mematuhi kehendak otak. Ketakutan yang ku saksikan makin menjadi-jadi begitu tahu lebih jelas apa yang sedang terjadi. Temanku yang paling cerewet, yang kadang-kadang membuatku dan Ino jengkel, kini dirinya sedang dicingcang. Dia adalah Tenten, salah satu teman dekatku. Hal yang sangat tidak manusiawi ku saksikan. Aku pikir orang itu merupakan seseorang yang pandai menguliti. Dengan sempurna dia menguliti kulit tangan Tenten. Sangat mengerikan ketika dia meregangkan kulit putih mulus Tenten di udara. Kemudian dia melakukan hal serupa di tangan Tenten yang lain. Menghasilkan melodi jerit kesakitan yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa ngilu. Tubuhku melemas seakan siap jatuh tak memiliki bobot. Langit berseru memperingatkan tak lama lagi hujan yang jauh lebih besar akan datang, atau mungkinkah itu peringatan sopan dari Tuhan untuk hal lain?

Ku seret kaki untuk berlindung di tikungan koridor sampai tubuhku tak terlihat. Nafasku mulai naik-turun tak beraturan. Ku tutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangan. Aku yakin, aku tak akan berteriak, tetapi menyaksikan orang yang di mutilasi seperti demikian tidak membuat ku tenang. Aku seseorang yang normal. Terlebih lagi aku kenal pemilik jeritan kesakitan ini dan aku juga kenal betul si pelaku tindak anarkis ini.

"crakk…cpak! Clack…" entah apa yang dia lakukan, tapi aku yakin itu adalah suara kecipak air dan potongan daging serta merta tulang. Mungkin bukan air biasa, melainkan darah. Aku memang tidak melihat kelanjutan dari apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Tenten, tapi tubuhku bergetar seolah tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Ini sangat gila.

Nafasku makin memburu. Kekhawatiranku selanjutnya adalah bagaimana jika keberadaanku disadari? Akankah aku menjadi korban selanjutnya pada waktu ini? Aku dikuliti lalu dipotong-potong menjadi potongan daging sup manusia? Akh! Pikiranku meracau. Seharusnya sekarang aku berusaha membebaskan diri dari ketakutan dan bergegas menyelamatkan diri dan jika sempat, aku harus menyelamatkan nyawa Tenten.

Tepat di tetes keputusasaan terakhir, aku bangkit berdiri untuk berlari ke rute sebelumnya. Belum lebih dari 3 langkah, suatu benda tajam melesat lewat lengan atas kananku dan berhasil meninggalkan goresan di situ.

"PRANG!" Begitu bunyinya ketika benda tersebut jatuh menyentuh lantai. Aku mulai membeku lagi dengan posisi siap berlari. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku amat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena pisaunya sedikit meleset, tapi semua itu sama sekali tak terbesit dalam pikiranku. Aku kehilangan kontrol atas pergerakan tubuh ini. Karena entah bagaimana aku bisa tahu, tepat di belakang ku, berdiri seseorang dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, tatapan yang mengambil alih atas kontrol tubuh ini.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Tanyanya dingin. Jantungku serasa melompat keluar. Rasa dingin mengalir dari tulang ekor sampai punggung. Perlahan-lahan mataku melirik takut pisau yang jatuh tadi. Pisau kotor dilumuri darah. Meski otakku melarang, tetapi mata ini terus mengikuti jejak darah yang berujung di dekat kakiku. Di situ genangan darah mengumpul. Di situ pula sebelah bola mata coklat menatapku tanpa ekspresi yang dapat ku tafsirkan. Lagi-lagi ngilu merayap di sekujur tubuh. Aku tahu betul ini mata siapa.

"AAAAAAHHH!" menjeritlah aku segila-gilanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa dan bodohnya aku berlari tak mengenal arah. Sembarang saja aku berlari sampai aku terjebak di koridor yang di blok. Saat itu, aku sama sekali tak memuji-muji Tuhan. Malah sebaliknya, seluruh kata-kata kutukan ku serukan dengan panik.

Kembali ke belokan terakhir aku berlari. Namun ketika berbelok, aku menabrak seseorang sampai kami berdua terjatuh. Buru-buru aku merayap mundur. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut acak-acakan dan noda merah di hampir seluruh seragamnya memergokiku dalam keadaan ketakutan.

Ini kejadian yang seumur hidup tak ingin ku ingat. Ini lebih buruk dari pada kelaparan selama 8 hari di pinggir jalan. Ini lebih menakutkan dari pada tidur sendirian di depan toko kumuh ketika malam tiba. Ini lebih menakutkan dari pada hidup sendirian di dunia luar.

.

Dengungan mengisi seluruh kepalaku. Pemandangan _full alphabet _satu-satunya yang menjadi sorot mataku dan sikutan di pinggang dari Ino tak ku hiraukan. Sampai sebuah pukulan buku mendarat di kepala, barulah aku tersadar. Aku menengadah lamban.

"Ini pelajaran Sejarah, nak! Bukan pelajaran melamun."

Aku mengangguk singkat seraya berkata "M-maaf, Pak…"

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, aku berubah drastis. Hampir setiap saat aku menunjukan ekspresi takut, dan aku mudah kaget. Aku ingat betul bagaimana aku bisa selamat dengan mudah. Tuhan masih menyayangiku. Laki-laki itu meninggalkanku pergi setelah puas memberikan tatapan mengancam yang sampai sekarang aku tak bisa lupa. Sebuah tatapan yang menyiratkan kalimat "kau-pasti-mati-di-tanganku-lain-hari."

Ini lah aku sekarang, penuh dengan rasa cemas. Aku diteror oleh tatapan itu dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap hal lain selain keselamatan nyawa. Itu karena Si Pyscho sekelas denganku. Lebih parahnya lagi, dia duduk dua bangku di belakangku. Aku gelisah. err…aku belum punya cukup keberanian melapor ke Tsunade Sensei atau siapapun. Anak itu selalu berada tak jauh dariku seolah mengetahui Saicana yang hendak ku lakukan.

"…apa penyebab kebangkrutan VOC?" Suara guru kembali mengisi kepalaku. Seharusnya dari tadi aku fokus kepada palajaran. Aku pemegang nilai terbaik dalam pelajaran sejarah. Aku harus bisa mempertahankannya. Tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini, sepertinya tidak bisa.

"…Sai," jantungku melambung ketika Pak Guru menyebutkan sebuah nama yang tak pernah ingin ku dengar. "Sai, coba jawab pertanyaan bapak tadi."

Rasa dingin menjalar dari tulang ekor ke tulang punggung sampai ke leher sama seperti sebelumnya. Kepalaku terasa kaku. Seakan-akan Sai akan berlari dari mejanya untuk menancapkan pisau di punggungku. Lalu merobeknya secara vertical sampai otak. Menusuk-nusuk punggungku seperti daging cincang. ARGHT!

"Permisi pak!" kataku lantang sambil mengangkatkan tangan kanan. Aku sama sekali tak mempunyai maksud ketika berkata begini. Semuanya tiba-tiba saja terjadi gara-gara pikiran yang menekan.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Pak Guru yang berada di belakangku dan aku yakin posisinya tak jauh dari meja Sai. Tapi aku tak menoleh menatap Pak Guru. Karena jika begitu, itu sama artinya aku berkemungkinan berkontak mata dengan Sai, hal yang paling aku hindari.

"m-maaf…" kataku dengan suara bergetar. "…bo-boleh saya k-ke-keluar, ppak?"

"kamu kenapa, nak? Kurang sehat?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa aku berlari keluar kelas dengan tujuan yang sangat pasti, Tsunade Sensei. Entah kenapa, bagiku beliau satu-satunya orang yang akan percaya akan situasi ini. Aku gagal meyakinkan Pak Kepala Sekolah tentang Sai. Bagiku, Tsunade Sensei satu-satunya orang yang memang dewasa melebihi Pak Kepala Sekolah. Meski mungkin pikiran ku ini malah membawa ku ke dalam jurang. Bagaimana jika Tsunade Sensei juga sama seperti yang lainnya? Bukankah aku juga pernah memikirkan hal yang sama tentang Pak Kepala Sekolah?

Demi apapun di dunia ini, aku tidak peduli dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk walau ku tahu pikiran buruk itu harus ku pertimbangkan kembali soal kebenarannya karena itu semua mungkin saja terjadi. Tetapi, aku hanya anak SMA yang selama 5 tahun sebelum masuk ke yayasan ini mengalami masa-masa buruk di jalanan. Aku bukan seseorang yang bisa tahan melihat seorang psycho melakukan hobi normalnya. Sekeras apapun jalanan yang pernah ku temui, kejadian 2 hari yang lalu jauh lebih menakutkan dari pengalamanku di jalanan selama 5 tahun.

Adakah obat untuk racun-racun ketakutan ini? Jika ada, ku rasa obatnya bukanlah berbentuk pil atau tablet, tidak juga sirup atau pun serbuk. Melainkan manusia.

"TSUNADE SENSEI!" Panggilku lantang di ruang guru. Seketika jantungku terasa ditusuk jarum es begitu tak menemukan siapapun di ruang guru. Kembali merayap dalam darahku dinginnya ketakutan. Aku gagal bertemu Tsunade Sensei untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Waktu ini, detik ini, sama sekali aku tidak berpikir untuk menoleh dan berbalik pergi. Bahkan berfikir untuk mengedip saja tak terpikirkan. Sampai setetes air mata keluar diiringi rasa perih dimata karena lama tak berkedip.

Seseorang dengan tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Mati lah aku kali ini! Jantungku nyaris copot saking kagetnya. Biasanya yang melakukan hal seperti ini adalah Tsunade Sensei, tapi dari jari jemari yang dimilikinya, ini bukan Tsunade Sensei.

"Jangan bikin gue khawatir dong! Nanti kita juga bakal nyusul Tenten kok!" katanya riang sedangkan aku hanya meliriknya dingin lewat sudut mata. Mendengar suaranya cukup melegakan perasaan. Syukurlah dia bukan orang yang ku takuti.

Dia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Tenten, sementara pihak sekolah mengumumkan bahwa Tenten pergi ke Jerman sebagai murid yang terpilih untuk pertukaran pelajar. Tentu, aku tak percaya sedikitpun. Ku sadari banyak hal dan menemukan satu pertanyaan yang sangat penting; apakah selama ini pertukaran pelajar ada? Ku rasa ada dengan Negara yang di tuju hanya satu, yakni Negara bernama akhirat.

"Ino, mau bantuin gue?" kataku berusaha terdengar sangat normal.

"kenapa nggk?"

"lu tahu gk data-data anak yang pergi buat pertukaran pelajar di simpen dimana?"

"aslinya sih gue gk tahu, tapi arsipnya disimpen di perpus. Sengaja dipajang buat bikin kita-kita semangat nyusul mereka. Masa lu pengerus perpus gk tahu sih?"

Bergegas aku menarik Ino pergi ke perpus dengan mengacuhkan protesannya. Ku buktikan kebenaran Tenten pergi ke Jerman yang sesungguhnya kepalsuan dan seharusnya aku juga bisa membuktikan bahwa Hinata juga tidak pernah pergi ke luar negeri.

Dengan ganas aku membuka lembaran-lembaran buku yang biasanya ku buka dengan lembut. Ino yang menyaksikan tingkahku, tentu saja merasa aneh. Ini tidak seperti aku biasanya.

"Lu kenapa sih? Lu sirik sama Tenten? Nyantai aja kali."

"TENTEN GK PERNAH PERGI KE JERMAN!" jeritku frustasi tanpa berfikir lebih panjang. Beberapa saat aku tertegun. Tadi itu, aku baru saja membentak Ino, hal yang belum pernah ku lakukan sebelumnya. Apalah arti semua itu, jika itu demi mendirikan bendera kebenaran. Lantas ku beberkan semuanya, termasuk Sai yang menjadi pelaku.

Seperti dugaanku. Ino sama sekali tidak percaya. Dia malah marah dan menuduhku terlalu sirik atas keberhasilan Tenten. Meski sudah ku jelaskan pula soal kepergian Hinata yang ganjil seperti yang dikatakan Tenten. Setelah ini, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Teman yang paling dekat saja tidak mempercayaiku. Tentu, ini membuat Tsunade Sensei menjadi harapan terakhir.

.

Setelah ku simpan tas di roker, aku bergegas ke kamar mandi. Jam pelajaran olahraga yang menjadi jam pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini pun selesai. Aku orang yang terakhir tiba di ruang ganti. Ruang ganti masih sesak dan bising oleh candaan. Aku tak bersama Ino. Dia menghindariku sejak kemarin. Ini masih baik-biak saja bagiku selama aku tak benar-benar sendirian. Kini aku punya masalah dengan temanku sendiri.

"Ada yang punya sabun mandi?" kataku lantang, ditujukan untuk siapapun yang mendengar. Beberapa saat aku menunggu, namun tak ada balasan. Ku matikan keran _shower_ untuk memastikan. Hening. Benar, tidak ada jawaban. Buru-buru aku memakai baju ganti tanpa mandi dahulu. Segera aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan tak menemukakn siapapun di ruangan ini. Seluruh pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Cermin panjang wastafel yang biasanya selalu di penuhi bayangan gadis-gadis cantik, kini hanya memantulkan refleksi diriku saja. Ah! Aku lupa tentang peraturan baru. Ku rasa banyak anak yang memilih mandi di asrama. Buru-buru aku ke ruang roker. Ini hal yang ku khawatirkan, sendirian.

Setelah mengambil tas, aku hendak keluar dari ruang ganti dengan pakaian setengah rapi. Namun, tiba-tibaSeseorang menarikku dari belakang, memaksaku masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan mengunciku di dalamnya bersama dirinya sendiri. Tak dia hiraukan seberapa aku meronta dan berteriak. Karena baik dia maupun aku sama-sama mengetahui tak ada lagi orang di sekolah ini dengan peraturan konyol yang Pak Kepala Sekolah buat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membunuh" Bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Aku hampir kehabisan nafas karena di sekap oleh tangan lebarnya. "aku hanya berniat untuk… pokoknya bukan membunuh. Tapi….tiba-tiba semuanya mati. Jadi mana aku tahu kenapa mereka mati. Aku sama sekali tak membunuh kok!" katanya lagi dengan nada polos.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, aku mendorong dia kebelakang lalu berputar dan melepaskan diri dari jangkauannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari ke jajaran roker yang jauh darinya. Ku buka salah satu roker dan mengunci diri sendiri didalamnya.

Yang tadi itu Sai. Benar. Dia berhasil menyentuhku. Oh, aku tidak boleh membiarkan dia menyentuhku lagi. Mungkin jika aku lengah untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku sudah menjadi soup manusia yang rasanya entah lezat atau tidak.

**Tak..tak..tak..**langkah kaki Sai terdengar berirama lamban. Makin mendekat dan makin melambat, berbanding terbalik dengan irama jantungku. Aku makin mengeratkan pegangan pada gunting yang selalu ku bawa kemana pun aku pergi untuk pertahanan.

Berdo'a agar Sai tak menemukan ku adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ku lakukan. Namun kesadaranku memudar. Baynagan akan sosok Sai tak terlihat lagi di kepalaku. Tanpa ku sadari, aku menjatuhkan gunting di tangan. Pemandanganku memburam sebelum menggelap hingga aku tak bisa merasakan apapun selain kekosongan dan jatuh di atas tumpukan barang yang entah itu baju, sepatu, atau buku. Aku kekurangan oksigen?

.

"…_mitetegoran...hora ichinuketa…. Fureta soba kara hiete nukegara ni …nagarasete tadoritsuku utsutsu torokeru kenkou na tamashii… yube tsumuida yume wo douzo sono koyubi ni karamenasai.. itanda toge ga hitotsu nukeru…_"

Samar-samar terdengar deru nafas lembut. Bukan, itu bukan sekedar desahan nafas biasa. Itu sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan sambil sedikit mendesah. Terdengar lembut namun mengerikan. Aku pun terbangun karena nyanyian tersebut seolah memanggilku. Beberapa kali aku mengerjap. Menemukan posisiku yang kurang bagus. Badanku terasa sakit dan ngilu-ngliu. Dinginnya marmer mulai terasa merayap di tubuh. Aku bangkit duduk berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum ini.

"…_Hitori … nukeru _–eh! Sudah bangun?"

Aku menengadah. Menemukan seseorang yang dengan teganya membiarkanku jatuh pingsan di lantai sementara dia duduk nyaman di _bunch_.

"Lama banget sadarnya?"

Aku tertegun sejenak. Memandangi kedua kakiku. Ingatanku kembali seperti sebuah film yang diputar terbalik. Aku tak berani menatap ulang orang yang sedang duduk di _bunch_ tadi. Ngilu-ngilu di sekujur tubuh mulai ku sesali kesadaranku, seharusnya aku jangan dulu bangun. Tubuhku penuh luka-luka sayatan yang entah kapan aku mendapatkannya. Oh Tuhan, dia melukai kulit yang ku rawat dengan luka ringan, tetap saja sakit.

"Ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya sekarat?"

**TRAK! **Sebuah pisau melesat cepat sampai aku tak punya waktu untuk menjerit. Pisau tersebut menancap di roker yang hendak ku sandari. Berhasil melukai pipiku.Buru-buru aku bangkit berusaha melarikan diri. Tetapi usaha ku sia-sia. Sai mendorongku, menekan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya sampai merapat ke roker. Oh Tuhan, inikah akhir dari hidupku? Berakhir seperti Tenten. Besok pagi Tsunade Sensei akan mengabari semua anak bahwa aku pergi ke luar negeri untuk pertukaran pelajar. Pasti Ino akan semakin membenciku. Ya, ya, ya, tapi semaunya tak menjadi masalah besar dan beban pikiran karena aku segera mati.

"Denger, gue udah ngelapor ke Tsunade Sensei, Pak Kepala Sekolah juga! Gk takut lu masuk penjara?" aku mengancam, entah ini berguna atau tidak. Karena menurutku, psycho itu mati rasa. Mereka nampak tak punya lagi rasa takut.

Malam ini pun menjadi malam tak terlupakan seumur hidupku, dimana tubuhku berhasil dia robek-robek seolah lembaran kertas polos yang bisa dengan bebas diiisi oleh bermacam-macam warna, terutama warna merah. Waktu berjalan lambat seiring kesadaranku yang makin sirna ketika rasa sakit tak tertahan menghujam saraf pusat. Pemandanganku buyar sehingga yang ku lihat hanyalah cahaya putih menyilaukan. Tapi aku yakin betul, aku tak pingsan sama sekali. Ini kah sekarat? Dan ini kah kematian? Jadi, seperti ini yang dirasakan Hinata?

Tak diragukan lagi, aku merasa takut. Ini adalah rasa takut yang begitu membunuh segala perasaan, yang ada hanya putus asa. Tibalah akhir dari segalanya dan cahaya putih menyilaukan pun hilang digantikan kegelapan. Siap tidak siap, kematian adalah temapat terakhir yang ku tuju.

Tuhan memperingati untuk yang kesekian kallinya lewat jerit-jerit langit. Usai langit menjerit, lolongan mobil polisi membangkitkan alam sadarku. Aku selamat? Bisa ku tebak belasan atau bahkan puluhan pasang kaki sedang berlari ke sini dan aku tak perlu lagi takut sendirian. Tepat ketika aku berfikir begitu, seseorang dengan jari-jari gemuk memeluk ku dari belakang. Aku balas memeluk meski telat. Ku rasakan isakan khawatir dari Tsunade Sensei. Sejujurnya, aku ingin menangis setelah semua apa yang terjadi, tapi dalam kasus ini, tak setes pun yang bisa ku keluarkan. Aku terlanjur dimakan lelah oleh kesakitan, tak bisa mengontrol diri sendiri.

Ku lirik takut-takut jendela yang terbuka di sana. Menampilkan panorama alam yang gelap gulita. Hanya diisi oleh titik-titik putih yang disebut bintang. Harus merasa senang atau takut kah aku? Entah. Yang jelas perasaan ini tak bisa dibohongi dan aku tak bisa munafik, aku tetap merasa khawatir seakan aku ini diteror. Setiap saat setiap waktu, nyawaku dalam bahaya. Di jendela tersebut, Sai menghilang dan tak pernah ditemukan lagi sampai aku lulus dari sekolah. Pergi menghilang tanpa jejak. Mengubur semua kenangan pahit seolah tak pernah terjadi. Ahahaha bicara apa aku? Aku masih setengah sadar. Jadi mana aku tahu dengan benar Sai melarikan diri atau tidak. Tetapi setiap ku Tanya kepada Tsunade Sensei atau siapapun, mereka tak menjawab dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dengan tak ada jawaban pasti aku mendapatkan jawaban pasti; Sai masih hidup.

.

Saya mendapatkan ide baru, sekuel dari cerita ini. Dimana kepribadian Sakura yang dipengaruhi oleh tragedy ini. Jika ada banyak yang memesan, saya akan buat. Tetapi jika tidak ada, maka saya tidak akan buat. Saya rasa jika saya membuatnya, itu hanya akan menjadi hidangan basi karena tidak ada yang mencicipinya sedikitpun.

_Thx._

_Please leave some comment. _


End file.
